Playing in the Snow
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: [JakotsuBankotsu] Just a little story about the Shichinintai playing in the snow.


Title: Playing in the Snow  
Summary: Just a little story about the Shichinintai playing in the show.  
Pairing: JakotsuBankotsu  
Notes: This was entered in Undying Devotions 2nd Annual Contest

* * *

"Get up Ban-chan, it's snowing!" Bankotsu groggily opened an eye and found himself face to face with Jakotsu, whose eyes seemed to be glowing with excitement. He sleepily pushed the older boy away, and rolled over to try and get some more sleep. Jakotsu pouted a little, and then grinned evilly. 

"Ooaniiikiiii." He said. "It's time to get uuuup!" He grabbed the blanket Bankotsu was curled up in, and forcefully pulled it from the sleeping boy, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" He said as his head impacted with the ground below. "Jakotsu, what was that for!" Jakotsu just giggled a little and pointed out the window of their room. Bankotsu stood up and, rubbing his head a little, looked out said window. Outside the world was covered in a thick blanket of pure white snow. Bankotsu shook his head a little.

"You woke me up for snow?" He asked. Jakotsu nodded.

"Let's go play in it!" Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, fine. We'll go play in it." Bankotsu sighed and bent over to pick his pants up from their place on the floor.

"Yay!" Jakotsu squealed. Both boys hurried to get dressed and then go awake their other housemates.

Renkotsu grumbled as he put some clothes on. "Stupid Jakotsu... Stupid boy has to wake me up and demand I go 'play in the snow'" When he was finished, he opened his door, and before he could another thing, he found himself being half-dragged down the hall to the front door of the house.

Jakotsu released his grip on Renkotsu's sleeve and excitedly pushed open the door, running out into the snow beyond.

"This is so stupid." Renkotsu muttered. No one else seemed to mind. Somehow, Jakotsu had managed to get the entire group of friends out in the snow, and Renkotsu seemed to be the only one making a fuss. Suikotsu was completely calm and was looking up watching the snow fall.

"Heads up Renkotsu!" Bankotsu called. Renkotsu looked up just as a snowball came flying into view, smacking him right in the center of the face.

"You stupid brat!" Renkotsu picked up a wad of snow and through it at Bankotsu. It never hit him though, as Jakotsu decided to pounce of Bankotsu just then.

"Oomph!" Bankotsu said as his back collided with the cold snow bellow. He looked up at Jakotsu who was licking his lips and smirking. "What was that for?"

"I was cold Aniki." Jakotsu said. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "I thought you could... warm me up." Jakotsu grinned evilly just as Bankotsu felt the other's hand snake its way into his pants. Blushing furiously, Bankotsu tried to push Jakotsu off.

"Stop that, everyone's out here!" He said.

"Aww, but Ban-chan, they're not looking!" Jakotsu pouted a bit. His hand was still lodged in Bankotsu's pants and he was gently caressing the inside of Bankotsu's thigh.

It was true, no one was looking. Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Renkotsu were currently engaged in a snow ball fight, while Suikotsu seemed to be off in some other land. He was simply gazing at the snow and muttering to himself.

"So?" Bankotsu once again tried to remove Jakotsu from on top of him, but it didn't seem to be working. "Jakotsu, please get off!"

Jakotsu sighed and pulled his hand from Bankotsu's pants. He placed a kiss on Bankotsu's cheek and pulled himself off the other boy. "You'll warm me up later, ne?" He asked, putting on a pouty face.

Bankotsu shook his head and got out of the snow he was currently lying in. "Sure Jakotsu, I'll warm you up later." Jakotsu clapped his hands and lay in the snow again, flailing his arms and legs as he made a snow angel.

The four of their friends who were throwing snowballs we still doing so, and Mukotsu was running backwards to avoid being hit while he wasn't looking. Because he couldn't see what was going on behind him though, he didn't see Jakotsu lying on the ground. His foot caught on Jakotsu's ankle, and he came tumbling down on top of him. Jakotsu shrieked and pushed him off.

"Sorry Jakotsu, I wasn't watching where I was going." He shrugged and ducked as a snowball thrown by Renkotsu came his way.

"Bankotsu." Jakotsu said.

"Yeah?"

"My ankle hurts. Come give me a kiss to make it better." Jakotsu batted his eyelashes a little and pointed at his "swore" ankle. Bankotsu laughed.

"You want me to kiss your ankle?" He asked, sitting down beside Jakotsu.

"Nooo." Jakotsu responded. "I want you to kiss my lips!" He grinned and leaned in close to Bankotsu.

"How will that make your ankle better?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu was close he could feel the warmth from his breath.

"I don't know." Jakotsu leaned in and captured Bankotsu's lips in a kiss. It lasted for about 2 seconds, and would have lasted longer if there hadn't been any interruptions.

"Hey you two love birds, cut that out!" Bankotsu looked up as Renkotsu shouted over to him and Jakotsu.

Kyoukotsu chucked a large snowball, which splattered snow all over Jakotsu's lap. Jakotsu glared at him and quickly stood up.

"You big oaf, I'm all wet now!" Jakotsu then joined in the snowball fight with the others, Bankotsu and Suikotsu joining in a few minutes later. Snowballs were flying left and right, everyone hitting and getting hit over and over again. Once everyone was too wet and cold to continue picking up the snow with their now reddened fingers, they all went inside.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were in their room once again, stripping themselves of their cold and soggy clothing.

"Bankotsu. I'm still cold." Jakotsu wrapped his arms around Bankotsu from behind, leaning his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Warm me up of course." Jakotsu said as he forcefully pushed Bankotsu onto their bed.


End file.
